Skills and Thrills
Skills and Thrills is a brand new reality show starring 29 hopefuls on a quest for 10 million dollars. The show began on May 8, 2011 and is currently at the Final 16. Competitors Rules #Do not edit any tables that appear on this page. #Do not complain if you are eliminated or voted out. #Do not complain about any twists I may happen to insert into the game. #When voting is required, you may not change your vote or vote for yourself. #Godplaying is prohibited. Your first offense, you will get a warning, after that you're ejected from the game. #Have Fun! Day One Chat Reddy: Welcome to skills and Thrills! The 29 of you have all signed-up for one thrilling ride of a reality show! You may chat while I build up the epic suspense of what will happen next! Kokori: *reads the hunger games* Nduke: This place smells like a dead rat. Kokori: *ignores him and continues reading* (i go by rex, it's my nickname :P) Oatmeal: (I will annoy you throughout this camp.) KOKORI, KOROKI KOKORI. Kokori: *ignores him* Oatmeal FHAIL XD (can i plz go by rex?) Alfan:Guys, no fighting. (Reddy: No. :P) Mrodd: <3 LF: ... Kokori: *is ignoring everyone* (meanie >:() SG: Reddy wants me to say something, so... =P Kg: 29 is a prime number, yo. WM: Gah! 29?! I was expecting 40! :( Kate: *is looking at a bird feather I found this morning* I wonder what would happen if I shoved this up somebody's nose.... Zanna: Hey Guys! Alfan:Hello. :D Natedog: Hello :) TDAddict: *lets everybody know he's gonna be active in this camp* Natedog:*To TDAddict* I dont think I Know You :( WM: Same. ^ :( Rocks: This is gonna be epic. :) Reddy: Okay. Now that you've all had time to chat, it's time for our very first vote! *snickers* This is gonna be awesome! Day One Vote Reddy: Vote for one of your competitors! Nate: I vote Puff Mrodd: D.Squire. Toodles. I dont like people like you, your confusing, and strange, Heck I dont even know what your name is, you dont belong'' here''. So leave. Please. WM: What the hell? I'll reveal my vote later. Nduke: Mrodd, toodles. xD Nate: well.... i dont know what to say. xDDD Mrodd: ..... Now I feel bad ;( Please vote me out. I DONT deserve to be here. Rocks: My vote goes to............................................. Mrodd. Sun: I vote MrOdd :D WM: Well, if Mrodd wants to be eliminated... I vote Mrodd. Zanna: I vote Mrodd LF: I vote Mrodd <3 Mrodd: Why is every one voting me out :O Yall are mean >.> .> SG: I vote Mrodd. (Only because I know he's eliminated anyway.) Mrodd:.... But.... I thought we were friends? TDAddict: This vote probably isn't even gonna eliminate anybody. SG: Urm, I think everyone who voted you is your friend, sort of... Mrodd: Were. I hate you all now! :( WM: True, Addict. We had no first challenge thus far. Unless he wants even teams. Reddy: Alright, just for this vote, the first person to reach 10 votes is our victim. ^^ YoshiPerson: Mrodd. Reddy: Well, that's that. Mrodd, you are... not eliminated! *turns to shcoked voters* I never said the person with the most votes would be eliminated! Mrodd here will be dividing you poor suckers into seven teams of four! Aha! Also, hje'll join the team that comes in first in tomorrow challenge. >:3 Day Two Chat Reddy: *evil snicker* WM: Addict and I saw it coming. Rocks: What?! o.o *spits his coffee at Reddude* And your not in jail because...? Mrodd: I will. Get my Revenge :) Kg: Ah, complete fail, even I saw that coming. ^^ Nate: YAY! Mrodd still in! *Hugs him* (Do not know witch gender) (Mr'odd is a guy. :P) SG: Someday no one's going to vote in a pre-vote for Reddy's camps. =P Kate: Yay Mrodd! I'm glad you're still in.... TDAddict: Meh. Reddy: I spend hours thinking these ideas up, you could at least show SOME appreciation. <.< (XD) Mrodd:..... * Smirks* Good Luck. lets just say I know which of you truely love me. Nate: I DO!!! *Hugs everyone* (CONF) I LOVE EVERYONE HERE! Nate: *Still Hugging* LF: Mrodd, I love you <3 :P Nate: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *hugs LF* Nduke: *sees Nate hug LF* Um, awkward Puff: Mrodd, your still in! I didn't vote for you so don't elimanate me... INSF: *bored and thorws up* Mr. E: Remember Mrodd, I didn't vote for you. :D INSF: *died and awoke* Day Two Challenge Reddy: Welcome to your first challenge! WITHOUT knowing the teams, you guys are gonna play a game of Elimination Hot Potato. First, I hand the potato to someone, and that person will pass the potato to another player whilst saying a different person’s name. The person’s name who is called is eliminated from the challenge. Example: :Person1: *passes potato to Person2* Person3. :Person3: *is eliminated* After a winner has been crowned, the teams will be revealed. The team the winner is on will receive Mrodd. However, the team that was the first to be completely eliminated will also be all eliminated. This is high risks. You may end up contributing to your own demise. Oh, and by the way, no passing the potato to the same person who passed it to you and if I feel you're taking too long to pass the potato I'll eliminate you from the challenge and give the potato to someone else. *Hands potato to TDISF* Begin! TDISF: o_o *passes the potatoe to Fanny* EBGR. Fanny: Um.... *passes it to TBTDIF* WM. Reddy: TBTDIF is eliminated for taking all too long to answer. Zannabanna is also eliminated from this particular challenge for currently being banned. *hands potato to SG* resume! SG: *passes it to MrE* Kate. Mr. E: *passes it to Zinc* Meh, D-Squire. Zinc: *passes it to SG* SierraStalker. SG: *passes it to TDISF* Fanny. TDSF: *passes it to Mr E* Yoshi Mr. E: *Passes it to Zinc* Nate Zinc: *passes it to LF* Survivor. LF: *Passes to Oat* Sunny ;) Oat: -passes it to MrE- Zinc. Mr. E: *Passes it to Alfan* Kokori Kokori: :'( Alfan:*passes it to LF* Oat. :D LF: *Passes to Mr. E* Addict TDAddict: *knew LF was gonna be the one to take him out* Mr. E: *Passes to Alfan* INSF Dakota: *waits for someone to pass it to him* Alfan:*passes it to Dakota* LF Dakotra: *Passes it to KG* Mr. E Kg: *passes it to Alfan* TCF. Alfan:*passes it to TDISF* KG. TDISF: *passes it to Dakota* Nduke Dakota: *passes to Alfan* Puffles. Alfan:*does math* Crap.*passes it to TDISF* Dakota. Reddy: Stop! With TDISF having to eliminate alfan, he and SG come at a stalematew. Good thing they're on the same team! (I'll reveal teams at elimination.) Day Two Elimination Reddy: Chat as I prepare the teams! Dakota: Yay! So excited! TDISF: Alfieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee :D Kokori: i'm worried *is worried* Mr. E: Don't worry, Kokori, you probably didn't get eliminated. :D TDAddict: It'll probably be me. >~> LF: Meh, I'm not worried. Dakota: It'll be me if I'm with Mr. E or Alfan or Oat. :P Kokori: *tackles Mr.E* you got me out in the challange >_< Dakota: *tackles Mr. E* I got you out in the challenge >_< Kate: Listen, Koko, SG got me out in the challenge, but I'm not tackling him. *turns to SG and hisses* Kokori: XD you copied me XD Mr. E: (CONF) Dakota is a pain in my side. :| Dakota: (CONF) I know people hate me. That's the point. Th people that they hate hep them win the challenge, and the inactives get voted off. I am toally the antagonist of this camp. Dakota will beat them all to the finish. Kokori: (CONF: *locks door and starts reading 'catching fire*) WM: (CONF) I dunno who to vote for this week. Fanny: (CONF) I'm kinda made at SG. Reddy: Alright! Congrats to SG and TDISF! Teams are as follows: :Team One: LF, Kate, Oatmeal, D-Squire :Team Two: TDA ROCKS, Nduke, Puff, Alfan :Team Three: SG, Tcf, Zinc, TDISF :Team Four: Zannabanna, Nate, Fanny, Kokori :Team Five: Sunny, Survivor, TBTDIF, Sierra :Team Six: TDAddict, WM, Kg, Dakota :Team Seven: Mr. E, EBGR, INSF, YP Team Three won Mrodd in the challenge, making them the biggest team. Also, one team will be completely eliminated. That team is the team that was eliminated quickest in the challenge. Ladies and gentlemen, that team was none other than... …Team Five! Sorry, dudes. *Bulky interns escort the team out* Heh… *turns to remaining competitors* That just shows you how quickly your dream can end. See ya tomorrow! Kokori: I'M SAFE XD Day Three Chat Reddy: Enjoy your new found teams! LF: Well, hello there epic team :D Kokori: let's call our team 'Wolf Warriors' XD Dakota: (CONF) My team... is do-able. Kg: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS. TDAddict: My team pwns. Kokori: (CONF: *locks the door with 7 locks* now no-one should be able to get in :D *starts reading prevously mentioned book XD*) Fanny: *eyes rise at Kokori* (CONF): I'M ON A TEAM OF LOSERS D: WM: We are gonna kick ass. :| Dakota: WM, KG, Addict, let's make a team name. WM: The Best Team Ever? TDAddict: Yes. ^ Dakota: Definitely. '''TEAM 6 IS NOW KNOWN AS THE BEST TEAM EVER. Kokori: (CONF: how do people get in here? *locks the door with 50 locks* no-one come in here now >_< *reads book*) Kate: I'm sorry, Dakota. You seem to be mized up. Team One pwns. Deal with it. WM: But The Best Team Ever pwns more. LF: Nah, Kates right. Team one is more epic. Kate: See? LF knows what she's talking about... Dakota: (CONF) Wow, all of these teams are getting cocky. Good thing Team 6 is level-headed. Kokori: *steps out of conffesonal holding a bag with alot of locks* wrong the wolf warriors are the best :D *steps back in* (CONF: *locks door with all the locks* good thing i brought alot of locks with me ;)) SG: *turns to TCF and TDISF* Alliance? :D D-Squire:*Looks around* Oatmeal: Team One = Win Team. Kate: (CONF) Wow, it seems like every team thinks they're the best. Especially Team 6. But, I must admit, my team of epicness is getting a bit big-headed. But, we still pwn so.... Oatmeal: My team decided on a name,' Team 1 : "Smart" and Smexiclious Girls, the breakfast food, and that one guy. ' (CONF)D-Squire:I LIKE STUFF!!! Kokori: (CONF: O_O HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE >_<) D-Squire:CORNFLAKES!!!!(O_O I'm random) Tcf: *To SG* Sure Reddy: *unlocks Kokori from confessional* Lock this again, and we do to you what we do to the interns who actually survive an episode... trust me, it isn't pretty... <_< (O_O) D-Squire:Dun Dun Dun!!!! Kokori: Less pretty then you? (you lead me to that XD) D-Squire:Oh SNAP!!! Reddy: Bad kitty. *locks Kokori in a cage* Stay. <.< (XD) Kokori: RAWR >:D *breaks out* Mrodd: :) I wubbles my team :D Kokori: RAWR >:D *tackles Mrodd and starts licking him* (Reddude hpontised me XD) Zinc: Team Three are now the Geckos! ...I wubbles you two, Mrodd. :) EBGR: Team Seven rules :D Kokori: RAWR >:D *tackles reddude and licks his face* (XD reddudes going to freak out XD) Zinc: Aww. *pets Kokori* Dakota: REDDY? CAN WE GET STARTED WITH THE CHALLENGE? (CONF) I swear, good reality hosts are hard to find these days... Day Three Challenge Reddy: Based on Dakota's little "statement" in the confessional (I can see those y'know XD) I came up with a challenge based purely on luck; betting on tonight's survivor episode! First, each team will bet on who returns from Redemption Island. Will it be Matt (Bible Boy), Mike (Iraq War Veteran), Ralph (Strong farmer) or Andrea (action girl). Next, each team will bet on who will be eliminated: Boston Rob, Phillip (former federal agent), Grant (former NFL player, now yoga instructor), Natalie & Ashley (the coattails) or the Redemption Island returnee. Place your bets quickly! Since this challenge is real time, I'll probably end up taking the first bets that are placed by a team. The team(s) that are most correct in guessing will win. (Thank Dakota for making me torture you. XD) Team 1 Bets Kate:...why do I have to do this? I predict that Ashley will be eliminated and that Andrea will return. If my team disagrees, so be it. LF: I agree with Kate. I think Ashley will be out, and Andrea will hopefully return :P Oatmeal: I guess I have no room to disagree with the, ermmm. LADIES O: Team 2 Bets Nduke: I quit Reddy: Okay then. The show still goes on. *interns escort Nduke away* Team 3 Bets Mrodd: Just to make... my eam Mad tehehe. Mike Shall Return. Ashley shall leave. Zinc: No! Matt shall return, then leave. Mrodd: Fine..... Ill be nice..... But if we lose. Your the one leaving..... But you wont. Be returning :) SG: I agree with Mrodd, but I'll trust you Zinc... (He doesn't watch Survivor!!!!) TDISF: I'll leave it to you, guys. I don't watch Survivor :o Reddy: Don't forget to bid on both accounts! ;) Mrodd: We did? Zinc Thinks Matt will win RI Then be eliminated. Team 4 Bets Nate: Andrea will come in and Nataila and Ashley will be Elimnated. Team 6 Bets WM: Matt? Dakota: Definitely. Matt will return. TDAddict: Who do we think is getting eliminated? Dakota: Actually, I don't think Matt will return. He's returned already. I think Ralph will return. And Phillip will be eliminated. WM: Fine. ^ Team 7 Bets YP: Ashley will be elliminated. Mr. E: I agree. Ashley will be eliminated. Day Three Elimination Reddy: Every team that guessed Ashley lost; that would be every team besides Teams 2, 4, and 6. Team 6 WINS for not guessing Ashley got eliminated! Team 6 members will vote out a member of Team 4. Not Team 2 because they already had a casualty during the challenge. Team 6, vote out a member of Team 4. WM: *grins* Fanny. :) TDAddict: Meh, Fanny. Kg: Gotta get rid of the threats first. Sorry, Fanny. Reddy: I honestly didn't expect that. But, alas, votes are votes. *interns escort Fanny out* Day Four Chat Reddy: 23 left? O.o Kokori: Meow >:D *scracthes Reddy's Face* (XD reddy's going to kill me O_O) INSF: I reckon Phil, Natalie and Ashley should form and alliance to make it to the final three! Kokori: mew *purrs and licks INSF* INSF: *attacks him* I am not g*y! Kokori: RAWR >:D *scratches INSF* INSF: *runs off* Kokori: RAWR >:D *chases INSF* Mrodd: >.> Weirdos. SG: Agreed, Mrodd. Agreed. Kokori: RAWR >:D *pounces on SG* Alfan:*is just happy to make final 23* :P Mrodd: Im not. Im here to win. And I shall. Kokori: RAWR >:D *scratches mrodd's eyes* (O_O i'm so dead XD) Rocks: (wakes up in his hoodie; with messy puff in his hair) ...Hmmm... it's morning already? x_0 Reddy: Pounce on another person and I eliminate you, Kokori... Kokori: *snaps out of the hyponotism* what happened? (XD XD XD i love to use XD) LF: ... SG: I do not know him. *points to Kokori* (=P) Kokori: *sees the scratches on reddy, INSF and Mrodd* uhh... ._. Dakota: (CONF) That... Kokori thing? Is freaking me out. It will probably be eliminated soon. AND WHEN WILL REDDY START THE CHALLENGE!??!?! Kokori: i'm bored... so.... *pushes reddy into the conffesonal and lockes it* (i'm so dead XD) Reddy: Kokori is eliminated. :-| *interns escort Kokori away* (:P you asked for it XD) Nate: NOW WE ONLY HAVE TWO PEOPLE ON MY TEAM! *Cries* Alfan*is now in final 22* o.O Okay..... That was easy. :P Dakota: (CONF) So Kokoki or whatever is gone, FINALLY. And Reddy has yet to start the challenge. This is taking forever! In the time I've been waiting, I've written an entire World History AND Biology textbook. Day Four Challenge Reddy: Today’s challenge is an individual one! Follow me! *everyone follows him to a vast desert area* Somewhere in the wasteland o’ sand are two statues of moi. The first two competitors to find a statue, win the challenge and a special reward. You may NOT godplay, so you will have a difficult time in this challenge. Remember, it’s individual. You may now, GO! Zinc: *runs out into the desert* *starts digging* Is it over here? Mrodd: Ok..... What do I know about deserts.... Nothing. GREAT. * Starts looking for an interestig cactus to dig by* LF: *Begins walking around* Rocks: (begins walking) Dakota: *runs past LF and Rocks and begins to dig* Rocks: (runs) What the hell is everyone digging for? It's a statue not a fossil. >_> TDAddict: *stays still and digs* (Sorry guys, I'm really tired x_x) SG: *sighs, heads west* Mrodd: * Finds a cute lil cactus and circles around it... No statue here :( Nate: *Trys to open Catcus but gets splinters* AH! *starts Digging* Mr. E: *starts walking* Rocks: (wanders everywhere in his area) Still nothing, I guess I shall rest for a bit. X_o TDISF: OMG! OMG! OMG! I wantz Reddy Statue >:\ *begins looking around* Nate: *Finds a shoe* WHAT THE HELL IS A SHOE DOING OUT HERE! Rocks: (looks in the ground to notice a corner sticking out) .........This could be the statue!! (pulls it out of the ground; noticing it) I think this will please Reddy greatly. :D Reddy: Rocks is one of our winners who gets to reform the teams partially! There's only one statue left hidden! Nate: What a second! *sees something in the shoe* is it the statue! *pulls it out* Mrodd: *rolls around in the sand, rollign oer many rocks* Come out come out.... Reddy: No, no it is not, Nate.... Mrodd: *Keeps Rolling* Sand, OMG.... Sand. LF: *Continues searching for the statue* Well, it may not be in the sand since the other one was there... Mrodd: *Keeps rolling, but hits a rock, and something falls out* OMG Shiny! Is.... This it? :o ((OM NOM NOM)) Reddy: Mrodd has the other statue! Rocks and Mrodd will be picking teams! Day Four Team Selection Reddy: Rocks, Mrodd, you will be picking teams! ^^ But first, you two get to pick 5 people each to be up for a little challenge. :P Rocks: (randomly) I nominate.... Natedog, Dakotacoons, EvaBridgetteGwenRocks, PufflesRule, & D-Squire. Mrodd: Pff. But I wanna choose Rcosk ( IHU Reddy <3) .... Well I choose, WM. TDAddict, YP, Zinc and SG. Go Pawn some newbs! Reddy: Okay, we’ll get back to those ten later. Mrodd and Rocks; time to pick teams of SIX, including yourself. You may choose from: Kate, LF, Oatmeal, Alfan, TDISF, Tcf, Zanna, Kg, INSF, and MrE. Rocks, you get first pick. Rocks: I pick LF. Mrodd: :/ Oats. Rocks: Kg. Mrodd: Zanna. Rocks: TDISF.... Mrodd: Insf. Rocks: Alfan. Mrodd: Tehe. Kate. Rocks: MrE. Mrodd: BRITT :D Reddy: Great! Mrodd's team, I christen you the Screaming Mrodds! Rocks', you're the Killer Rocks! Day Four Elimination Reddy: Only ten of you are here. You are here because Mrodd and Rocks casted you out. Now, WM, TDAddict, YP, Zinc, SG, Natedog, Dakotacoons, EvaBridgetteGwenRocks, PufflesRule, & D-Squire are up for elimination. The first two people to say "Reddy is epic" get to pick two people who are eliminated each. Simple enough; begin! Nate: Reddy is epic Alfan:Can anyone say Reddy is epic? :P Reddy: Who do you eliminate, Nate? And no, Alfan. XD Nate: I pick......... D-Squire and Zinc. Mr. E: Reddy is epic. Reddy: MrE, you can't v--- you know what? Screw it, most of these ppl are inactive. MrE, eliminate 2 people. *turns to others* I never said I'd be fair and square. This is more like fair and triangle. ^^ Mr. E: Yay! I choose.... Dakotacoons and Nate. xD EBGR and YP were on my team, and Puff and SG are meh friends. xD Reddy: Zinc, D-Squire, Dakota, and Nate; hasta la visto! The remaining 6 of you are the Thread Hangers! Nate: I DEMAND A RETURN! Day Five Chat Reddy: and then there were three.... teams that is. Mrodd: The Mrodd's Shall win.... TEHE SG: *sighs* Mrodd... you think that you are a superstar, but here on Skills and Thrills, you can only go so far! (=P) Mrodd: Speaking the truth, is not wrong :) SG: *valley girl accent* WHATEVA! (XD) Mrodd: Luck. Loser. YP: Alright! What're we doin' today! Alfan:*is a Killer* D: Mrodd, come here! :@ :P(JK) Puff: Why is Mrodd getting all the fame, PUH-lease, I should be the most popular... >.> (JK.) SG: *still in valley girl accent* Ugh, IKR? (JK) WM: Why were 5 people eliminated? o.O Reddy: To make even teams of 6. -w- xD WM: Why not teams of 7? Reddy: ...Cuz i wanna torture you with 3 teams of six. 6-6-6. (XD sorry if that offends anyone...) Mrodd: Because if you want fame, you need a fortune. And when I win this game, I win both. TEHE LF: Don't get too confident, Mrodd ;) SG: <_< Have fun with that, Reddy. Day Five Challenge Reddy: Today’s challenge is a puzzle! You must assemble a phrase using the following letters: A-A-E-E-E-E-E-F-H-I-I-I-L-M-N-N-N-N-N-O-S-T-T-V-W. The person who is the first to solve the puzzle wins immunity for their team and picks which team out of the other two will eliminate someone. The puzzle has something to do with you guys. ;) Mrodd: Eh. SG: Hmm... WM: ... hints? LF: ... That's a lot of letters.... Reddy: It's got to do with your future if you solve the puzzle.... Reddy: Ugh. It's got to do that, if you win, you're immune and thus can't be eliminated. What are you in on Day 6 if you win? LF: I am now in the final seventeen. Reddy: Correct, LF! Who do you send to elimination? ;) LF: I will be sending the thread hangers to elimination. Sorry guys, no hard feelings! Reddy: Alright! Day Five Elimination Reddy: Unlike most elims in this camp, this one is normal. Just vote one of your own off, Thread Hangers! TDAddict: I was this close to getting it. >.> Anyway, I vote YP, sorry. SG: YP. WM: YP. YP: WHAT??!!!! TDAddict for starting the vote against me! Not. Cool. Man! Reddy: Due to lack of voting and YP having half the votes, YP, you are eliminated. :s *interns escort YP out* Day Six Chat Reddy: Welcome to the final 17! ;) WM: This camp isn't living up to its name. >:( Mrodd: Well thats cause Im the only one here with any actual skills. LF: Um, you didn't win the last challenge, I did. So, I have the skills ;) Reddy: Oh really, WM? Well, why don't you people come up with a thrilling challenge?! <.< (XD, im serious :P) SG: *looks at Mrodd and hold up knife* Don't do it, SG. You're better than that. (XD) WM: We have to build a roller coaster or something and ride it and not die. Mrodd:.... And whos th eone who helped you? xD LF: Yes, cause you were so much help :P EBGR: Final 17 :D Mr. E: Well, congrats everyone on making it to the final 17! :D Reddy: would you guys prefer a writing, art, trivia, or roleplay challenge? TDAddict: I'm not gonna respond to that, because, no matter what the majority is in favor of, you'll just end up picking the one with the least amount of preference. WM: Song. LF: I would like either a trivia challenge or a roleplay challenge. Reddy: Trivia it is. ;) WM: ... that was only one person. :|" Day Six Challenge Reddy: Each team must make up five questions about Total Drama for me to answer. You must discuss these questions with your team, but keep the answers hidden from me. As in, don't say the answer out loud. Also, please post official question in bold. The team's quiz that I score the worst on will be declared the winners! The one I score the best on, will sadly, be today's losers. Go! Killer Rocks Discussion LF: So... anyone have any good questions? Rocks: .....We are so toast. o.o Mr. E: '''Is this good? Um, how many episodes were the votes read out, rather than the contestants being given barf bags? (At least I gave a question :/)' '''Rocks: Hope about. Finish this quote from Heather: "They're not __________, are they?"' Rocks: What does a fan ask Eva to sign during the Total Drama Action special? Does this sound good? Rocks: How many total episodes has Tyler been seen without wearing his headband? Rocks: What is the sum of all the numbers in the Total Drama World Tour Aftermath telethon phone number? Reddy: Alright… #Er….8? #The missing word is co-ed. #An autograph? #One, I think. #44 Reddy: How’d I do? Rocks: Wow, you got all of them right. o~o Rocks: If it weren't for question 3 being a hockey stick. >_> Reddy: Doesn't matter. I still got a better score on your quiz than the others. XD And that means elimination! Screaming Mrodds Discussion Mrodd: Mmmm, What about What is Cody's Name in the French version.... Mrodd: ,,, Who, apart from Chris, was the first to talk in Greece's Pieces? Mrodd: because, theres no way for you to know this.... According to Total Drama Online, What is the most watched TV Network on the jumbo jet? Mrodd: I love my team so.... much o.0 Mrodd: In how many episodes is a shark present, this does NOT include the opening song Mrodd: What is the last episode in TDWT Where a contestant is voted offÉ Reddy: Okay.... #No Idea #Courtney? #Er CNN? XD #14 #African Lying Society Reddy: How'd I do? Mrodd: 1:X ( Jordi) 2.X.( Chef.) 3.X (The Food Network) 4.X (15....) 5:O Good job :) 20%Running Around Playing Around 17:33, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Thread Hangers Discussion TDAddict: Anybody got any ideas? :| WM: What's Cody and Harold's full names? WM: What is Heather's French name? WM: Who didn't sing in What's Not to Love that didn't sing in Sea Shanty Mix? TDAddict: Hm, The first one and the last one might be a bit too easy... How about... What were the only episodes of TDWT that Ezekiel didn't appear in? WM: All right. Ooooh! Who voiced Owen in the French version? ;) TDAddict: How about a country other than France? :| WM: Why not Spain? xD Oh yeah, what was Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special in Chinese? WM: Who voiced Owen in the Spain version? WM: 'Name the episodes Trent wasn't obsessed with the number nine in Total Drama Action and name the reasons why he obsessed over the number nine? ' SG: So, is that our five? WM: I guess. xD Reddy: My answers: #Marilou #(I’m not including aftermaths in this because they didn’t air on American TV) The New York, Germany, Amazon, and France episodes. #How the heck should I know? #See number 3. #The first three episodes, Trent wasn’t obsessed with the number nine. He is obsessed with the number because of a toy train with 10 wheels given to him by his grandpa. Right before he died, one of the wheels popped off. Reddy: How'd I do? :P WM: #Correct. #Errr, you didn't list the episodes. You listed the locations. #No answer. #No answer. #Yup, you got some of the episodes, but missed another few. I am not counting the ones he was off-screen. I guess you got 3 wrong (.5 off for partial credit). Reddy: I got 50% on the Thread Hangers' quiz. Day Six Elimination Reddy: Killer Rocks, tonight, you must vote one of your own off. Vote! Rocks: Since I can't vote for myself, I'll vote for Kg. :-\ (No hard feelings, I was supposed to vote myself but I can't due to rules.) Mr. E: Meh, I'll vote out Kg. It was a hard decision, I'm serious, it was really hard to choose... but I chose you, sorry. LF: Uh, I guess I vote KG. Sorry, you just seem like one of the least active on our team, and we need actives to win. TDISF: Kg :( sorry, but even if I vote out another person, it won't change anything. Reddy: Sorry Kg, you're out. *interns escort Kg out* Day Seven Reddy: 16 left. Only 1 will win. ;) LF: And I think we all know who that will be ;) Rocks: Screaming Mrodds will totally lose today! >> WM: Yup. Mrodd: Pfff. Dont get your hopes up. Alfan:Oh no he di'int!? :P